Voicemail from the Devil
by Raven Lockhart
Summary: Chloe comes home from solving a case with Lucifer only to get a voicemail from the man moments later. What could Lucifer possibly want? Warning: Story contains sexual content not suitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Deckerstars! How was the first episode of the second season? I wonder what Lucifer's Mom is planning? Can't wait to watch the next episode! Lucifer/Chloe forever and as always, reviews make me smile and flames can burn in Hell. Happy reading! Oh, there's also a Princess Bride reference in this story, see if you can spot it!

* * *

Chloe Decker returned home from another day at the LAPD. She and Lucifer had solved another case where Lucifer almost got himself killed again. Chloe managed to get to him before Roberta could strangle him to death with the fireplace poker. When Lucifer pressed the taser gun to make Roberta flop like a fish, Chloe almost burst out laughing, but she restrained herself as officers came in and arrested the woman for murder. _Note to Self: Don't take on big cases unless you're sure that you can handle it._ Chloe thought tiredly. The detective dragged herself through her door, barely having the strength to close it behind her. She walked wearily toward her bedroom, thankful that Trixie is not home from school yet and collapsed on the bed, too tired to do anything else except sleep.

Suddenly, the phone started to ring. Chloe groaned as she tried to lift herself up, but couldn't. The phone kept on ringing until it stopped and the voicemail greeting echoed through the room. _Hello, you've reached the Decker residence. Sorry, I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you!_ The infamous beep then rang out, hurting Chloe's sensitive eardrums.

 _I'm so getting Lucifer to punish the person who came up with that beep since he likes to punish people so much._ The detective thought, feeling very much annoyed. "Hello, Detective. It's Lucifer calling. Yes, I'm calling you instead of "breaking into your house" as you so aptly phrased it." _Speak of the Devil._ Chloe thought amusedly as she shut her tired eyes and listened to the rest of Lucifer's message. "Just wanted to know if you're able to come over to LUX tonight around 6. Thought we could have ourselves a few drinks to celebrate after solving the case and maybe later take the party upstairs if you know what I mean." Chloe could practically see the tall, handsome club owner wiggle his eyebrows suggestively as he said those words.

"Anyway, do let me know if you can make it, would love to see you! There's also a box in your closet I'd like you to open. A gift from me to you. Goodbye, Love!" Lucifer finished saying before the machine cut him off. Chloe opened her sleepy eyes as the voicemail ended. _What box? How did he get in the house and leave before I came back?_ Chloe thought as the sleepiness left her. The detective pushed herself up from the bed and padded over to her closet. She opened the door, and sure enough, there was a large black box tied with a dark red ribbon.

Chloe lifted the box off of the floor and placed it on the bed. She then slowly pulled off the ribbon and tossed it aside. The detective carefully lifted the lid and quietly gasped when she saw what was inside. There, lying on a bed of dark red tissue paper was the most beautiful dress that she had ever seen. It was similar to the one she wore to the auction when Lucifer was trying to get his angel wings back, but the color was midnight blue instead of black. Chloe took out the dress and went to her bathroom to change.

Moments later, Chloe came out of the bathroom with her hair and makeup done. She decided against wearing earrings because it would be too much. The detective then called to arrange a babysitter for Trixie and put on her black pumps. After checking to see that she looks presentable, she grabbed her keys and proceeded to head out the door.

Chloe arrived at the club around 6 and thanked the valet that offered to park her car. She then entered the club and searched for Lucifer. The man himself was sitting at the piano playing a song that she can't quite name. His voice echoed through the room as he belted out the song as the club's patrons listened in a comfortable silence. Chloe descended the steps and made her way toward Lucifer. "Hello, Chloe. So glad that you can make it." Lucifer purred as he sensed the detective coming up behind him. "Did you enjoy the song?" The former Prince of Darkness asked, a devilish smile on his face.

"Yes, it's very nice. You have an incredible voice." Chloe complimented. "I don't think I've ever heard you sing before." The detective said. "It's one of my many talents, Detective," Lucifer said. "Perhaps if you came over more often, I can sing for you if you'd like." The King of Hell said in a sensual voice that sent chills down Chloe's spine. "I would like that." Chloe breathed as Lucifer stood kiss-close to her face. _Kiss him, Chloe! You know you want to!_ Chloe's mind chimed in. _No, I can't do that! I'm still with Dan!_ Chloe argued. _To hell with Detective Douche! You're separated! Kaput! Done for! Lucifer is the man you want, now kiss him already!_ Chloe's mind commanded.

Chloe then closed the gap between her and Lucifer and kissed him. The Lord of Hell was shocked at first given that the detective is immune to his charms. _Who knew that mermaids could be such good teachers when it comes to singing?_ Lucifer mused as he tasted his detective properly. The two then broke apart for some much-needed air. Chloe, in her post-kiss state of mind, said, "I...I want you, Lucifer." Lucifer grinned like the Cheshire Cat and said, "Well, well, Detective Decker. Never thought I'd hear you say those words. Has Hell frozen over because I don't remember doing that." Chloe smacked his arm playfully as she blushed crimson. The detective then pulled Lucifer's head down and whispered in his ear, "Take me upstairs before I change my mind." Lucifer's grin grew wider as he took in the lust-filled look in his Chloe's eyes and said, "As you wish, my darling Chloe." He then held out his arm for Chloe to take and the two made their way toward the elevator.

* * *

That's chapter one! I for one could listen to Tom Ellis sing all day. I swear he should get himself a record deal or something. Question, should I write a second chapter to this or leave it as a one-shot? Hmm...decisions, decisions...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, fellow Lucifans and Deckerstars! Here's the highly anticipated chapter 2! Hope y'all enjoy and a huge thank you to those who have reviewed, followed and favourited this story! Do feel free to check out my other stories and my writing blog! Remember, reviews are good, flames are bad!

* * *

 _The detective then pulled Lucifer's head down and whispered in his ear, "Take me upstairs before I change my mind." Lucifer's grin grew wider as he took in the lust-filled look in his Chloe's eyes and said, "As you wish, my darling Chloe." He then held out his arm for Chloe to take and the two made their way toward the elevator._

When Chloe woke up the next morning, she was surprised, to say the very least, to find herself in Lucifer's bed. The man in question had his arm around her and held her close to him like a child would a teddy bear. _This can't be happening!_ Chloe thought frantically. _I did not sleep with Lucifer! This has to be a dream!_ The detective mentally groaned. Chloe tried to extract herself from Lucifer's tight embrace, but the Lord of Hell pulled her in closer to prevent her from escaping.

"You're not going anywhere, darling. You belong to me." Lucifer said sleepily. _Since when did he get so possessive with his bedmates?_ Chloe thought with a raised eyebrow. _I suppose I could stay for a while. Hope the babysitter won't mind working overtime._ The detective thought as she laid back down on the bed, her mind drifting back to the night before.

The elevator had just reached Lucifer's penthouse, and the two could barely keep their hands off one another. Passion and lust enveloped them like a cocoon as Lucifer carried Chloe bridal style toward his bedroom. He plopped her down on the bed and proceeded to kiss her hungrily. Chloe matched his hunger as she took off Lucifer's suit jacket. The King of Hell in turn, took off Chloe's dress, being careful not to ruin it as he would like to see his detective wear it again. Lucifer then made quick work of her bra and panties, tossing them aside onto the floor. Lucifer then moved to unbutton his dress shirt but Chloe stopped him, "Let me," she said as she reached up and undid the buttons one by one. She then pushed the dress shirt off of him and ran her hands up and down his well-toned chest.

"Like what you see, Chloe?" Lucifer whispered huskily. Chloe looked up at him with half-closed eyes as she pulled his face down and kissed him hard on the mouth. "I'll take that as a yes then," Lucifer said Cheshire grin still in place after breaking apart. The former Prince of Darkness then took off his pants followed by his boxers. He then positioned himself in front of Chloe's dripping core and entered her slowly, eliciting a loud moan from the detective's mouth.

Lucifer then increased his thrusts, sending them both to the land of ecstasy. Chloe's moans got louder and louder as she reached her climax. "Lucifer...I think I'm going to…" Chloe breathed out between moans. "Then do it, my darling Chloe. Come for me, Love." Lucifer commanded. Chloe then let out an ear-piercing scream that echoed throughout the entire penthouse as she came. Lucifer thrust into her one last time before letting out a scream of his own as he too reached his climax, emptying himself inside her. The King of Hell then pulled himself out of Chloe and collapsed beside her on the bed.

"That...was amazing," Chloe said, panting heavily. Lucifer let out a breathy laugh and said, "Indeed. You just had sex with the Devil himself, of course, it would be amazing." Chloe wanted to smack him again for being such a self-absorbed pain in the arse, but all her strength had gone after their intense love-making. "Go to sleep, darling," Lucifer said, pulling the blanket on top of their naked bodies. Chloe did as she was told and snuggled against Lucifer as she drifted off to sleep. Lucifer watched his detective breathe in and out with a content look on his face. The Lord of Hell placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I love you, Chloe Lauren Decker." before closing his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.

Chloe woke up again hours later and quietly slipped out of bed. She padded over to the living room and fished her phone out of her clutch. Scrolling through her list of numbers, she found the babysitter's number and pressed the call button. The call was answered after a couple of rings, and Chloe asked the sitter to put Trixie on the phone. "Hey, Monkey. Did you have a lovely time with Lily?" Chloe asked. "Yes, Mommy. Lily taught me how to make mini chocolate cakes, and we watched Finding Dory on DVD." Trixie said over the phone.

"I'm glad to hear that," Chloe said. "I'll come home soon, okay?" The detective promised. "Okay, Mommy. See you later!" Trixie chirped before hanging up the phone. Chloe then searched around the penthouse for her clothes and quickly dressed. She held onto her shoes so she won't wake Lucifer up. Just as she was about to summon the elevator, a voice said, "Leaving so soon, Detective? I thought we had something special." The detective turned around to see Lucifer leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom wearing his black silk robe, a brief look of hurt appeared on his handsome face before fading behind his usual Devil may care mask.

Chloe inwardly sighed as she put her shoes down and made her way to him. She stood on her tiptoes, kissed him softly on the mouth and said, "I had a lovely time last night, Lucifer, but I have to go. Trixie needs me." The detective then turned to retrieve her shoes and toward the elevator when Lucifer said, "As you wish." Chloe's eyes widened at those words as she remembered the movie that they came from. _When he said 'As you wish' what he really meant was 'I love you.'_

The detective turned her head and glanced at the man standing behind her. "What did you say?" Chloe asked in a quiet voice. Lucifer visibly gulped and said equally quiet, "I said, 'as you wish.' It's a quote from the movie Princess Bride. Maze made me watch it with her once; I don't know what came over her." The former Prince of Darkness tried to act like himself, but inside he is afraid. Afraid that this beautiful, intelligent, immune to his charms, headstrong woman would walk out of his life forever.

Chloe stood rooted to the spot, conflicted with the decision of starting a new relationship. _Lucifer is a good man. What did he do that was so bad?_ Chloe's mind piped up. _He rebelled against his Dad and got kicked out of the house. So what? Every teenager rebels against their parents!_ Chloe's mind continued. _Agreed._ Chloe's heart said. _Even though he claims to despise children, he cares for Trixie like a father would a child._ Chloe's heart finished.

 _What about Dan? He's Trixie's dad._ Chloe countered. _Father schmather!_ Chloe's mind piped up again. _The Douche was never there for Trixie! Remember all those times he said that he was going to be there and then he said that he couldn't be there because something came up? What kind of father would do that to his daughter?_ Chloe bowed her head as she remembered the sad, disappointed look on her little girl's face when she tells her that Daddy is busy and won't be able to see her. _Maybe it's time to move on._ Chloe decided. _That's our girl!_ The two organs exclaimed.

The detective closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then put her shoes on and began to make her way toward the elevator. Lucifer, thinking the worst, wanted to say something to stop her, but the words were stuck in his throat. "Chloe?" The Lord of Hell managed to choke out. Chloe stopped in her tracks, a smile forming on her face. She then whirled around, walked briskly toward Lucifer and threw herself into his arms.

Lucifer, after recovering from the brief shock, wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly, breathing in her scent that's so naturally Chloe. The detective pulled away and said, "I'm not saying it back now because I'm not sure if my feelings toward you lean that way,"

Chloe then took a breath and continued, "I don't want to start a relationship based on a lie, but someday, I will be able to say it, and I will mean it." Chloe vowed. Lucifer smiled his usual devilish smile, in a loving way, of course, and said, "I will wait as long as you need, my precious darling Chloe." He then kissed her deeply and steered her back toward the bedroom for round two as laughter turned into moans.

* * *

Whew, chapter 2 finished! Maybe if I get more reviews for this story and my other Lucifer story, I might write a third chapter lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, hello! Here is the final, yes, final, chapter to this story! I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. To the two people who have reviewed the last chapter today, I can't see your review on the site yet for some odd reason, but I got an email notification, and I thank you both for your kind words. Enjoy and remember, reviews are good, flames should be damned to Hell!

* * *

A few days have passed since Lucifer told her that he loved her. Chloe slowly adjusted to being treated like a queen. Dan never once treated her like Lucifer has. Then again, he never really cared enough about her to begin with. They only got married because Chloe was pregnant with Trixie. After trying to make the marriage work for eight years, Chloe and Dan began to drift apart. There were times that Chloe wanted to make things work again with her soon-to-be ex-husband, but her heart now belongs to someone else.

The former Prince of Darkness still works with Chloe as a Civilian Consultant to solve cases and is also dealing with the fact that he needs to track down his Mother before all Hell breaks loose. Quite literally. The detective has yet to tell Lucifer that she loves him back, but Lucifer had said that he would wait as long as she needs until she feels she is ready to say it back.

"Another case solved! What a day this has been, hmm, Chloe?" Lucifer said as he sat in the passenger seat of Chloe's car. The King of Hell still called her by her title when they're working out of habit, not that Chloe minded, it is good to keep one's professional life separate from one's private life. "Yes, it's been quite a day," Chloe replied after a while. "I have to go pick up Trixie from school, and then I'll drop you off at LUX." The detective said as she made a left turn at the intersection.

"Are you going to come over later?" Lucifer asked with a glint in his eyes. "Maybe," Chloe said. "Playing hard to get, are we, Chloe?" Lucifer spoke in a sultry voice, grinning that Cheshire Cat grin of his. Chloe stopped the car a block away from Trixie's school and turned to face Lucifer. She got kiss-close to his face, and just when Lucifer was about to close the gap, she pulled away and resumed driving.

"Shame on you, Chloe! Turning the keys in the ignition without starting the engine! That's just cruel!" Lucifer chastised as he slumped in his seat, crossing his arms in annoyance. Chloe bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at Lucifer's comment and kept on driving toward Trixie's school.

When the pair arrived at the school, Chloe parked the car in front of the school and waited for her daughter to come out. "So my darling Chloe, what shall we do to pass the time before young Beatrice gets off from school?" Lucifer purred as he moved in for a kiss. Chloe wanted to give into temptation and indulge in a make-out session with Lucifer, but the rational side of her mind kicked in, and she put her hand on Lucifer's chest and lightly pushed him away. "We are not a couple of horny teenagers, Lucifer. I will not make out with you in front of my daughter's school for all to see." Chloe said firmly.

Lucifer, feeling miffed, scoffed and turned to look out the window. Chloe sighed at Lucifer's disappointment and came up with a compromise. "I promise to make it up to you later tonight. How about dinner at my place and then, once Trixie is asleep," Chloe then got close to Lucifer's face and whispered in his ear, "I will rock your world." A broad smile made its way across Lucifer's face as he said, "Hmm, you got yourself a deal, my darling Chloe." He then kissed Chloe softly on the lips as the after school bell sounded.

Trixie came bounding down the steps and ran toward her mother's car. The little girl's eyes lit up as she saw Lucifer sitting in the passenger seat. "Hi, Mommy! Hi, Lucifer!" Trixie greeted as she got into the backseat. "Hello, child," Lucifer said in a polite tone.

Chloe, sensing Lucifer's apparent unease, asked her daughter as the latter was buckling her seatbelt, "Hey, Monkey, how was school?" The little girl looked up at her mother after buckling up and said, "It was okay. I didn't get into any trouble today, and the teacher said that next week we have to bring something for show and tell. Could I bring Lucifer?" Trixie asked, her voice hopeful.

Lucifer's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as he envisioned himself standing in a room filled with children. "Sorry, Monkey," Chloe said, saving Lucifer from what could be the second worst day of his life. "Lucifer's very busy running his club and helping Mommy catch bad guys. Maybe you can bring Mazikeen?" The detective suggested, looking at Lucifer for permission. "Yes, of course. I'll arrange it with Maze." Lucifer said. "Yay! Thanks, Lucifer!" Trixie exclaimed as she rocked back and forth in her seat, bubbling with excitement.

Later that night, after dropping Lucifer off at the club, Chloe busied herself in the kitchen as she tried to make dinner for her and Lucifer while Trixie did her homework. She made Trixie some tacos from the leftover chicken that they had the night before and then sent her to her room to finish her homework. "I want you in bed by 9:30 okay?" Chloe said as Trixie sat in her chair and took out her books. "Yes, Mommy," Trixie replied as Chloe closed the door. The detective then went back to the kitchen and checked on her salmon and roasted vegetables. There's also a strawberry cheesecake chilling in the fridge for dessert. _Somehow I think Lucifer has a very different idea when it comes to dessert_. Chloe thought as she shook her head.

A knock was then heard at her door. Chloe turned off the oven, took her salmon and vegetables out of the oven and put it on a cooling rack before taking off her oven mitts and opened the door. There, standing in all his Luciferness glory, was the man himself. He wore his usual Armani suits complete with a white dress shirt a pair of shiny black dress shoes. "Hello, Chloe," Lucifer greeted. The Lord of Hell then produced a bouquet of red roses from behind his back. "These are for you, Love." Chloe gasped as she took the flowers. "Thank you, Lucifer. I love them." Chloe said as she stood on her toes and kissed Lucifer on the cheek. "Come inside; dinner's almost ready," Chloe said, moving slightly aside to let Lucifer into the house.

The King of Hell stepped over the threshold and took off his jacket. He put the jacket on the back of one of the chairs at the table and went toward the kitchen to help Chloe. Chloe was plating the salmon and vegetables when she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind. "Lucifer, stop!" Chloe said, laughing. "Dinner first, dessert later. Though technically, I have dessert though somehow I think you have other ideas." The detective said, nudging Lucifer out of the way with her bum and put two plates of food on the table. Lucifer only grinned a devilish grin as he watched his Chloe walk to the table with a plate in each hand. The former Prince of Darkness then followed suit, pulling out a chair for Chloe before sitting down himself and the two ate their dinner in a comfortable silence.

After dinner and the actual dessert of strawberry cheesecake, Lucifer leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Chloe put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. "Is it time for the other kind of dessert yet?" Lucifer asked devilish grin in place. "Patience, Lucifer," Chloe said with a smile. "I'm almost done." The detective then put the last dish into the appliance and shut the door. "Okay, I'm done." As soon as the words left her mouth, Lucifer lifted her up and carried her bridal style upstairs to her bedroom. Once there, clothes were quickly shed and lips locked in a heated kiss. Lucifer quickly entered Chloe and thrust in and out at a fast pace.

Chloe tried to keep her moans quiet so she wouldn't wake Trixie but the feeling of ecstasy was too much for her as Lucifer continued thrusting in and out of her. "I love you so much, my beautiful darling Chloe," Lucifer said as he kissed her. "You are mine. All mine." The Lord of Hell whispered in her ear. The detective, in her ecstasy-filled mind, whispered in return, "I love you, Lucifer." She then screamed out Lucifer's name as she reached her climax. Lucifer grunted out Chloe's name moments after as he emptied himself inside the enchanting creature lying beneath him.

As they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Lucifer turned to Chloe and said, "Did you mean that?" Chloe looked into Lucifer's dark brown eyes and said in a confused voice, "Mean what?" Lucifer, thinking that his detective doesn't feel the same way, started to get up from the bed. _Tell him that you love him!_ Chloe's mind yelled. "Lucifer, wait! Don't leave!" Chloe called to stop Lucifer from leaving. Lucifer stopped and turned to face Chloe, hurt written across his face. "It's alright, Detective," Lucifer said, hiding behind his usual mask, "You don't feel the same way, that's fine. I can learn to live with that." Chloe then got up from the bed, covering herself with the blanket and pulled Lucifer toward her. "I meant what I said," Chloe cooed. "I love you, Lucifer."

Lucifer's gloom instantly melted away as he heard his Chloe say those words. "Do you mean it?" The Lord of Hell asked in a quiet voice. "Yes, Lucifer. I meant every word." Chloe said equally quiet as she kissed Lucifer. "Mine." Lucifer breathed out after pulling away. "Yours," Chloe said as she kissed Lucifer again. The two then laid back down on the bed, and Lucifer wrapped his arms around the woman that had captured his heart and held her close as they drifted off to Dreamland.

* * *

The End.


End file.
